Une passion peut elle être mélanger à la magie?
by Sollina
Summary: Plusieurs élèves on leurs secrets, leurs passions, mais que ce passe t'il quand leurs passions se trouvent confronter aux autres. Des révélations, des aventures et ainsi qu'un thème jamais abordé. tien compte du 7 de tps en tps HG/DM;HP/GW;PP/RW;OC/BZ
1. Prologue

_Hermione comme certains élèves de Poudlard viennent chaque soir après 11h dans la salle sur demande. Dedans ils s'entraînent mais à quoi c'est ce que Harry et Ron veulent découvrir car depuis un moment leur amie et Ginny ainsi que leur ennemis se comporte bizarrement. Des nouvelles surprenantes, des couples à venir ainsi qu'un thème jamais mélanger avec Harry Potter. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7 mais peut avoir des spoilers._

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

C'était le soir de l'enterrement de leurs illustre directeur mais malgré cela Hermione et Ginny devaient aller à ce rendez vous, elles n'avaient rien dit à Ron et Harry car elles ne les voulaient pas sur leurs dos. Pour Hermione c'était un moyen de sortir de ses livres et de s'amuser, tout comme Ginny ses rendez vous était une façons de sentir libre. Dans le milieu du rendez vous, les personnes n'étaient pas comme à l'extérieur, ils avaient des rivalités mais c'était différent.

C'était donc ce soir là qu'il y avait le dernier rendez vous de l'année ainsi que les résultats. Hermione et Ginny sortirent donc de leurs salle commune avec un sac sous le bras. Ron et Harry dormaient, enfin si ils arrivaient. Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que les deux garçons avaient remarquer leurs manège depuis quelque jours et avaient décider des les suivre car ils trouvaient que sa ne tournait pas rond. La semaine dernière ils avaient eu des doutes au dîner, et c'est depuis ce jours là qu'il a avait essayer de mener leurs enquête. Elle aurait abouti s'il n'y avait pas eu ces attaques.Flash Back

Ils mangeaient l'un des derniers repas en compagnie de certaines personnes, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Hermione était plongée dans un bouquin avec Ginny, elles avaient caché le titre avec un sort. Ginny portait des bandages aux mains et elle avait était heureuse que personne ne lui demande d'où ils venaient. Ron n'y tenant plus lui demanda :

-Ginny, tu peux me dire ce que tu t'es fait.

-Mais rien, occupe toi de ton assiette.

-Ron elle a raison, si elle s'est fait mal, elle est assez grande pour en prendre les conséquences.

-On s'inquiète juste les filles, vous êtes bizarre en ce moment.

Harry se plongea alors dans la conversation. Il voulait aussi savoir certaine chose, Hermione et Ginny mangeaient moins que d'habitude, il voulait savoir pourquoi.

-C'est vous êtes un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude et vous mangez moins.

-Harry on te pose ce genre de questions, tu viens Hermione ? Sortons avant qu'ils nous fassent passer un interrogatoire.

Hermione et Ginny sortirent alors de la table et partirent en direction de leurs dortoirs. En chemin Hermione montra quelque chose dans le livre qui était en faite un magazine.

-Tu vois c'est ça que tu dois prendre si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des steaks. Je t'en achèterai quand je serais chez moi.

-Merci Hermy, tu me les donneras au mariage de Fleur.

-Oui surtout qu'il faut les former, tu crois que ta mère à installer se que tu demander.

-Oui dans ma chambre, comme ça les garçons ne nous embêterons pas.

-Et au faite, il a dit qu'on allait en avoir des nouveaux.

-Oui et j'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine à conditions que certains ne fasse pas de bêtise.

-Je ne suis pas trop confiante là-dessus mais bon il faut espérer, qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvenant car on a besoin de tout le monde.

-Tu as raison allons y, il veut nous parler tous ensemble, en plus on a les test.

Elles partirent de leurs dortoirs avec un sac et se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande.Fin du Flash Back

Les deux amis suivirent donc les deux jusqu'à la salle sur demande, il y avait Neville qui les attendait avec un sac aussi. Il était aussi atteint que les autres avec la disparition de Dumbledors. Harry et Ron observaient se petit groupe et il vit alors Pansy Parkinson qui arrivait elle aussi avec un sac semblable aux trois autres gryffondors. Ils écoutèrent alors la conversation et furent étonnés de ce qu'ils entendirent.

-On peut dire bravo à tes parents Pansy, maintenant on va faire comment.

-Sa va Neville, j'ai reçu un message, il a dit qu'il essayait de tout arranger.

-Oui peut être, mais maintenant que Dumbledors n'est plus comment va-t-on faire.

-On va lui poser la question Ginny.

Puis ce petit groupe entra dans la salle sur demande. Les deux amis voulu les suivre mais il s'averra impossible de le faire. Ils décidèrent alors de rebrousser chemin. Ils étaient très surpris de voire leurs amis parlaient avec Pansy comme cela après les évènements. Ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient coincer les filles lors de mariage de Fleur la il y aurait pas d'autre solutions.

Dans la salle sur demande, douze élèves de cinquième à sixième année, garçons et filles, et faisant parti des quatre maisons étaient alignées par ordre de taille devant plusieurs adultes. Touts les élèves portait un survêtement noir avec le blason de Poudlard dans le dos. L'homme qui avait l'aire de diriger tout ce monde. Il faisait les cents pas en même temps qu'il parlait.

-Bon, malgré les évènements, j'ai l'autorisation de Mac Gonagall de continuer tout cela. J'ai ici les résultats, je ne veux pas de commentaire sur le choix des personnes. Tout les mondes participeras mais seuls les douze choisi concourront. Est-ce claire ?

-Oui, s'exclamèrent les quarante huit élèves.

-Très bien je commence par les filles. Il n'y a que six places, souvenez vous. Quand elles entendront leurs nom je veux qu'elles viennent se placer devant mois en ligne et par ordre de taille.

Il prit une liste et s'arrêta de faire les cents pas.

-Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle.

Luna d'habitude si lunatique, était concentré et sauta de joie en entendant son prénom. Elle alla se mettre devant l'homme.

-Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard.

Tout comme Luna elle sauta de joie et alla à la gauche de Luna étant plus grande qu'elle.

-Marie Julnie de Poussouffle, Samantha Delgado de Serpentard.

Les deux filles, très amie dans cette endroit s'enlacèrent et alla se placer. Samantha se mit à la droite de Luna et Marie à la gauche de Pansy.

-Il ne reste que deux places, elles sont attribuées à Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, toutes les deux de gryffondor. Félicitations.

Ginny se mit entre Luna et Samantha. Quand à Hermione elle se plaça entre Luna et Pansy. Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à celles qui n'avaient pas été choisies, elles applaudissaient. Pour les remercier les six décidèrent de faire le salut. Elles avancèrent toutes d'un pas et leva les deux bras bien droit. Elles allèrent ensuite se remettre dans les rangs. L'homme revint se placer devant eux et prit une nouvelle feuille.

-Maintenant les garçons. Vous ferez comme les filles, je n'ai pas besoin de répéter.

Les garçons s'agitèrent en attendant les noms.

-Neville Londubat de gryffondor.

Neville fit une tête d'étonnement comme jamais, il avait réussi, il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il s'avança les yeux pétillant de joie.

-Renaud Julnie et Ernie Mc Millan de Poussouffle.

Renaud se mit à la gauche de Neville et Ernie entre les deux.

-Nicolas Lasco de Serdaigle.

Nicolas vient se placer à droite de Neville.

-Et les deux derniers, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini de Serpentard.

Malgré les évènement passer, il n'y avait eu aucun duel, quand ils étaient tous réunis ici, le monde extérieur n'avait plus rien d'être n'y même la magie. C'est pour cela que Draco pouvait observer Hermione sans problème et lui parlait sans insulte. Comme les filles et se tournèrent vers les garçons, ils avancèrent d'un pas et levèrent cette fois ci qu'un bras.

-Très bien félicitations à tous, entraînez vous pendant les vacances on reprendra en septembre et on choisira des volontaire pour servir d'entraîneur pour les nouveaux.

A la fin du discours ils partirent tous vers des douches aménagé ici, tous savaient qu'en sortant de la salle sur demande s'était fini de leurs amitiés et ils devaient redevenir ce qu'ils sont à l'extérieur aux yeux de tout le monde.

C'est dans la joie mais aussi dans la tristesse que tout ce groupe partirent rejoindre leurs dortoirs en évitant les préfets en chef. Ils devaient alors se quitter mais ce n'était pas obligé qu'ils ne s'écrivent pas. Tous avaient hâte d'être à l'année prochaine même si pour cela ils fallaient tout dévoiler.

_Voila J'espère que cela vous a plus, bientôt le chapitre deux. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviner le sport je vous enverrai le lien de la vidéo faite par moi. Mais pour ça laissez moi votre adresse._


	2. Explication et Rencontre

Désolé du retard et merci pour ceux qui mon laisser une review ou même lu. Mais la prochaine fois laisser moi en une pité (fait une tête de chien battu).

**Chapitre 2 : Explication et rencontre.**

Le groupe d'amis était rentré depuis une semaine au terrier, qui depuis un jour était devenu très agité. Le mariage de Fleur était dans pas longtemps et Molly Weasley s'arrachait les cheveux de désespoir devant tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. En prime à part certains moments les garçons n'avaient pas pu coincé les filles pour les questionner. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient mine d'arriver pour leurs poser des questions, elles trouvaient une excuse pour leurs échapper. Mais plus le mariage se rapprochait plus Ginny et Hermione trouver le moyen de se défaire des garçons. La seule chance qu'elles avaient c'était que Molly est besoin d'elles.

-Les filles venaient m'aider pour la robe de Fleur, s'écria madame Weasley en haut des escaliers.

Hermione souffla de soulagement car encore une fois Ron et Harry avaient essayé de les coincer sur leurs escapades nocturnes.

-J'arrive maman, plus tard les garçons. Aller Hermione dépêche toi.

Les filles montèrent alors les escaliers pour rejoindre Molly qui essayer de faire les derniers ajustement sur la robe de sa future belle fille. Harry et Ron commencèrent réellement à avoir des doutes et leurs volontés de coincer les deux filles ne faisaient que s'accroître de jours en jours. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et décidèrent de s'asseoir autour de la table pour faire le point sur le peu de choses qu'ils avaient. Harry commença alors.

-Hier soir je suis passé après ta sœur dans la salle de bain et j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup maigris et ce n'est pas la seule, Hermione aussi.

-Oui c'est vrai Harry, et tu as remarqué l'état de leurs mains, en plus elles s'enferment dans la chambre et l'on entend des bruits sourds comme si elles sautaient de partout.

-Elles nous cachent des choses, dit il en regarda vers le haut.

-On pourrait se glisser ce soir dans leurs chambres et bien voir.

-Ron imagine que l'on tombe sur Ginny et Hermione en train de…

-Là je t'arrête Harry, Hermione n'a peu être pas eu beaucoup de chance niveau garçons au contraire de ma sœur mais elles sont touts sauf ça.

-D'accord j'ai rien dit, puis il rajouta tout doucement pour lui-même, j'espère bien que Ginny ne l'ai pas elle m'intéresse.

-Que dis tu ?

-Oh rien, juste que... Il allait sortir une excuse du genre « Je vais à l'église pour jouer du trombone » qu'il fut interrompu par un hibou grand duc qui cogner à la fenêtre.

Ron alla l'ouvrir et le hibou jeta la lettre sur la table puis parti aussi vite qu'il était revenu. Harry prit la lettre et vit qu'elle était adressée à Hermione et à Ginny. D'après le sceau qui cachetait la lettre, elle devait venir d'une personne ayant une famille importante et sans doute de sang pur. Harry s'approcha alors d'une bouilloire qui chauffait et mit la lettre par juste dessus.

-Harry à quoi tu joue, s'exclama Ron en s'avançant vers lui à grand pas.

-Hermione est assez forte pour voire si on l'a ouvert par magie donc la manière moldu.

-C'est leurs vies privé que tu violes.

-Ron dois je te rappeler que l'on essaye de comprendre leur comportement. Et rappelle moi si les filles ont l'habitude de recevoir des lettres avec se genre de sceller.

Après une courte réflexion de Ron il répondit en hochant la tête mais rajouta oralement.

-Je te préviens si elles l'apprennent, je ne suis pas dans le coup.

-Lâcheur.

La lettre fut ensuite ouverte et Harry regarda d'abord la signature pour avoir une idée de l'expéditeur. Ron attendait derrière refusant, à moitié, de participer à ce genre d'espionnage. Mais quand il vit la tête d'Harry il lui demanda qui était ce.

-Tu connais une Samantha Delgado.

-Oui, une fille de Serpentard, assez petite, avec un sale caractère, on l'a dit aussi riche que les Malfoy, il y a plein d'autre chose que l'on dit sur elle, pourquoi ?

-Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi elle écrit à Hermione et à Ginny.

-Quoi, montre moi ce que cette Serpentard raconte, pas des menaces j'espère.

Ron s'avança pour prendre la lettre mais Harry lui enleva de sa porter.

-Je n'ai pas encore commencé à la lire alors minute.

-On la lit ensemble, tu n'es pas très bon en résumer.

Harry prit un faux air outrager et répondit sur le même ton que Ron avait employer, qui aurait plus fait rire qu'autre chose.

-Tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Après un regard noir de la part du meilleur ami du survivant, ils commencèrent à lire la lettre.

_Coucou les filles,_

_J'espère que vos vacances se passe bien et que vous continuez à vous entraîner. On a eu de la chance d'être sélectionné et il ne faudrait pas décevoir Vickerman. Il compte sur nous pour représenter le collège. Je suis pour l'instant au manoir Malfoy avec Blaise et Pansy, les parents de Drago lui on payer une salle entière et on peut aller s'entraîner sans problème. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas là._

_A par ça j'arrive enfin à bien monté pour mon saut de chamois pied tête et c'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas été là lors de la sortie au barre parallèle de Blaise, il a fait environ, après avoir atterri, un mètre en reculons jusqu'à atterrir dans le bac à magnésie. On espère qu'il ne fera pas cela à la compétition._

_Sinon j'ai contacté Marie et grâce à ses relations chez les moldu on peut avoir pendant une semaine le gymnase à nous tout seule ensuite il faudra faire avec les autres équipes (sa va être emmerdant, mais bon, faut faire avec) c'est surtout pour ne pas perdre la main. A oui et deviner quoi on va pouvoir avoir enfin des maniques convenable et non ses maniques chinoise qui été plus qu'handicapante que tout._

_Bon je vous contacterai pour vous dire quand on pourra aller on gymnase et aussi il y aura Vickerman pour nous superviser, super ! Et prévenez Neville, déjà que j'ai du faire gaffe en l'envoyant, mais parent croit toujours que ce n'ai qu'une passion et que je fais tout toute seule. A croire qu'ils ne sont pas doués, car je ne crois pas que sans entraînement j'arriverais à faire doubles vrilles et faire des Yurchenkos en un claquement de doigt._

_Je vous embrasses toutes les deux et courage (surtout quand on passera à la balance avec tout les gâteau que j'ai mangé)._

_Samantha Delgado_

_PS : Mon hibou est né chez moi donc il est taré et j'espère qu'il ne donnera pas la lettre à quelqu'un d'autre car sinon on est cuit._

-Bon il y a vraiment anguille sous roche, lança ironiquement Harry.

-C'est décidé, ce soir on les coince dans leur chambre et l'on les soumet à « la Question ».

-Faut pas exagérer Ron, elles doivent rester vivantes. Mais tu as raisons, elles vont nous devoir une explication et elles n'auront pas d'autre choix avec la lettre.

Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche pour ne pas la perdre, elle était une preuve et une clef permettant de mettre fin à tout ces mystère. Ron lui proposa de faire une partie de Quidditch pour attendre ce soir. Il lui proposa alors de les interrogeait au repas se qui ferai une obligation encore plus efficace qu'une simple lettre. Harry accepta avec un sourire machiavélique, enfin les deux amis sauraient tout.

Pour l'instant à l'étage Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny finissaient d'ajuster la robe de Fleur. Molly avait été mit dans la confidence ainsi que le père de Ginny, car pour faire les entraînements, c'était comme pour les sortis à Pré-au-Lard, une autorisation. Ginny et Hermione s'occupaient à placer les perles sur le voile de Fleur et Molly finissait d'en accrocher au corsage de la robe.

-Alors les filles, qui ont été sélectionné pour faire partis de l'équipe, si bien sûr le championnat à toujours lieu.

Ginny leva la tête et tout en se frottant les yeux répondit à sa mère.

-Le championnat à toujours lieu malgré les évènements, Ginny souffla en pensant à l'enterrement de Dumbledors. Dans l'équipe de GAF on a Luna, elle a pris comme spécialité les barres, comme moi. Il y a aussi Pansy, elle a pris saut, elle nous fait des Yurchenkos superbes. Ensuite il y a Marie qui, elle, a choisi sol comme son amie Samantha. Hermione est la seule à avoir mit poutre.

-En faite lors de votre spécialité vous serez notées plus sévèrement et chez les garçons il y a qui?

-C'est exact Mrs Weasley, on a toutes un niveau excellent d'après Vickerman, amis on est plus à l'aise sur certains agrès, puis elle ajouta, chez les garçons, il y a Neville, il a pris le cheval d'arçons, Nico, un serdaigle qui prend les anneaux. Il y aussi Draco, qui a pris barre fixe, et Blaise, qui a pris le saut. Ernie à pris sol, sans oublier Renaud, le frère de Marie, qui lui excelle dans les barres parallèle.

-Vous savez il faudra un jour le dire aux garçons.

-Mauvaise idée maman, de toute façon, cette année c'est Poudlard qui accueille tout le monde, j'imagine déjà le stade de Quiddicht transformé avec deux praticables, deux piste de sauts, des barres parallèle, symétrique et fixe, sans oublier les anneaux, le cheval d'arçon et la poutre.

-Oui je vois ça d'ici, la tête de toutes les équipes de quiddicht quand on leur dira que c'est pas possible de faire des matchs, lança Hermione en remettant sa tête sur son travaille.

-Bon les filles allaient préparer les chambres, les parents de Fleur arrivent dans deux jours.

-D'accord, crièrent les deux amies à l'unisson trop contente d'en finir avec le voile de Fleur.

Elles se précipitèrent pour faire les lits qui accueilleraient les parents de Fleur. Lors de la pose du drap le téléphone d'Hermione sonna. C'était grâce à l'appui de Vickerman et de quelque sort, que tout les gymnastes avait pu se procurer se genre d'objets. Hermione regarda le nom et vit que c'était Marie.

-Oui Marie, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Hermione pendant qu'elle bordé le drap.

-J'ai réussi à avoir accès au gymnase de Londres mais on doit s'entraîner avec les moldus.

Hermione et Ginny fut étonné mais la joie se lisait sur leurs visages, même si il y avait des moldu, le plus important c'est qu'il y avait gym.

-Ah bon, je n'étais pas au courant de ce projet mais sinon c'est super.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai eu Samie et elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avez envoyé une lettre.

Une lettre, qu'elle lettre, bien sûr l'hibou de Samantha avait tendance a être taré sur les bords, au pire elle et Ginny appelleraient Samantha pour avoir confirmation.

-Elle arrivera sans doute plus tard, bon je te laisse.

-Okay, l'entraînement commence demain.

Demain, mais c'était impossible, comment se débarrasser des garçons aussi vite, Hermione tenait dans ses mains une pile de drap qui fini par terre avec le portable dans un grand farcas.

-Quoi ! Bon on va se débrouiller.

Pour ça, les deux filles ne savaient vraiment pas comment faire.

-T'ai obligé oui, puis on entendit au fond du téléphone Marie s'écriait, dégage Renaud ! Quand vas-tu apprendre à frapper aux portes et aussi le mot « privée ».

-Jamais chère sœur, j'adore t'embêter.

-C'est tu m'embête depuis 15 ans.

Hermione sentant que s'a risquait d'être long abrégea l'appelle.

-Bon bisous Marie.

-A demain.

Au moment de raccrocher, elle entendit un vase s'écraser sans doute sur la porte de la chambre de Marie.

Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny voulant tout dire. Après le dîner, elles iraient voire les parents de la rousse et demanderaient de les couvrir lorsqu'elles iront s'entraînées.

Le soir arriva enfin, Harry et Ron répétaient leur plan pour faire avouer les filles et qui serait mit à exécution au milieu du repas. Hermione et Ginny se demandaient comment faire pour aller à Londres sans se faire repérer, le meilleur était le transport moldu, mais Harry et Ron n'allaient pas s'en défère aussi facilement.

L'heur du repas arriva et toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Fleur se mirent à table. Ron mangeait comme quatre et Harry, avec l'aide des jumeaux demanda encore une fois des explications sur le manque d'appétit des deux filles. Grâce à Molly, ils arrêtèrent d'embêter les deux filles mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils lâcheraient le morceau.

Quand le milieu du repas arriva, Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui failli s'étrangler car il buvait à se moment. Ce dernier se tourna vers les filles tout en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

-Vous n'avez rien à nous dire ?

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent perplexe de ce qui se passé. Harry prit la parole sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Alors cette lettre ne vous dit rien.

Hermione et Ginny pâlirent, elles reconnaissaient l'écriture de Samantha, voilà où été passé la lettre. Calypso l'hibou de Samantha avait encore fait des siennes. Ginny essaya d'attraper la lettre mais Harry la lui mit or de porter.

-On veut des explications, demanda Harry en ajoutant la lettre.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Harry.

-Ginny vaut mieux tout leurs dire, en plus ça nous arrange, en quelque sorte.

Ginny aquiéça bien que se ne fut pas de son avis. Pour faciliter les choses Hermione parti chercher des photos prises lors des entraînements certaines versions sorcière d'autre moldu. Elle posa la boîte sur la table et avant de les montrait elle annonça.

-Ginny et moi depuis notre première année faisons de la gymnastique, nous sommes choisi par le choixpeau. Chaque année son choisi douze élèves de chaque maisons, moitié filles, moitié garçons. En ce moment, Ginny et moi avons deux heurs et demi tout pendant la semaine et cinq heurs le samedi et le dimanche, sans parler de certains week end où l'on partait pour des compétitions.

-Quoi ! Mais vous devez avoir l'autorisation des parents, s'écria Fred.

-Nous étions au courant, Charlie et Bill avait été choisi et on a eu beaucoup de mal avec toutes les fournitures, c'est pour ça que l'on a dit non pour Ron. Quand on eu la lettre pour Ginny, il y avait eu avant une fille qui avait du se faire hospitaliser car elle souffrait de boulimie et d'anorexie à cause de stresse que les entraînements procuraient. Sans les parents d'Hermione on aurait dit non.

Hermione réfléchissait au coup de Ron, c'est vrai que Seamus et Dean été rentré dans l'équipe après tout le monde. Elle avait un jour entendu Vickerman parlait avec Mc Gonagall de Ron et de Harry, disant à leur sujet que c'était du talent gâché, à cette époque elle n'avait pas comprit.

-Harry et Ron devaient rentrer dans l'équipe, sous l'œil étonné de toute la tablé, Hermione rajouta : J'ai entendu Vickerman en parler un jour.

-C'est vrai, continua Ginny, en plus sur les photos d'ancienne promotion il y a ton père et ta mère dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cette année, l'Angleterre avait gagné le championnat. Attendait que je me souvienne de l'équipe sélectionnée, à oui.

Ginny chercha avec l'aide d'Hermione dans la boîte et sorti une photo où l'on voyait un podium avec douze adolescents arborant un survêtement noir avec le sigle de Poudlard, sur la première marche, agitant une coupe et les mains.

-Il y avait chez les garçons : James, Sirius, Séverus et les trois autres je m'en souviens plus. Chez les filles : Lily, Molly et pareil je m'en souviens plus.

-Maman tu faisais de la gym ?! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Je sais que je n'ai plus le physique que j'avais avant, mais c'est là bas où j'ai rencontré votre père.

En parlant de tout ça, les garçons avait oublier de demander des explications sur le fait de la présence de Serpentard et pourquoi cette Samantha leurs écrivait. Ron fit la remarque et s'aperçu qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de la faire. Hermione allait répondre mais fut interrompu par Ginny.

-Mais tu es bouché, chaque année toute les maisons son choisi, et lors des sélections on doit avoir au moins un membre de chaque maisons, sauf rare exception. Cette année, dans l'équipe des filles, il y a moi, Hermione, Pansy, Samantha, Luna et Marie. Ce qui fait deux gryffondors, deux serpentards, un serdaigle et un …

-On a compris c'est bon, mais me dite pas qu'il y a la fouine, demanda Ron d'un aire exaspéré.

-Oui, répondit Hermione, il est même sélectionné, mais il est très différent vous verrez.

-On va vérifier ça des votre prochain entraînement, en faite c'est quand.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et dire en même temps : Demain.

Les deux firent leurs sacs de sport après le repas et se coucha assez tôt. Toutes les deux avaient une forte appréhension dans la rencontre entre les deux garçons et les quatre serpentards sélectionné. Elles espéraient même une panne de réveil chez les deux garçons.

Le lendemain matin, vers 5 heur, les deux filles se levèrent sans faire de bruit mais les garçons avait prévu le coup et coinça leurs deux amies en train de passer la porte d'entrer chaussures à la main pour essayer de les éviter.

Le groupe avait pris les transports en commun moldu jusqu'au gymnase de Londres, celui-ci se trouver en plein centre ville. Il était reconnaissable par sa taille. Pour accéder à l'entrer on devait monter des marches, devant celle-ci un tas de motos avec plus loin un parking pour les voitures. Le groupe se posa sur les marches en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Hermione et Ginny portait leurs survêtements de Poudlard et avaient leurs sacs, avec le même symbole, posaient à leurs pieds. Harry et Ron faisaient les cents pas. Le portable de Ginny sonna, elles avaient expliqué la veille à la famille l'utilisation de ces objets. Ron sursauta, bien sûr, lors de la sonnerie, qui faisait toujours rire Harry. Quand Ginny décrocha, elle mit par la même occasion le haut parleur, donnant l'occasion au trois autres d'écouter mais aussi de ce faire entendre.

-Oui Sam, que ce passe t'il ?

-Oh rien, juste que l'on va, peu être, en retard.

-Tu es bien en voiture, alors où est le problème, je sais qu'on est à l'aube mais quand même.

-Oui, mais c'est pas moi qui conduit, et … NON DRAGO, COMBIEN DE FOIS ET QU'EST-CE JE T'AI REPETER ?!

On entendit en bruit de fond :

-Pour être exact tu me l'as répété 46 fois et tu me disais que les panneaux avec des chiffres veut dire ne pas dépasser et non à dépasser, répondit une voix familières et détestable pour Harry et Ron, sans oublier reconnu entre mille comme étant celle de Drago.

-Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, lança une voix de fille.

-La ferme Pansy, si tu étais à ma place…

-Si elle était à ta place mon vieux, elle ne ferait pas autant de bêtises. Et de toute façon elle, au moins, a eu son permis du premier coup pas comme certains.

-Tait toi mon amour, et Drago tu te concentre ou sinon je reprends le volant, continua Samantha, toujours le portable à le main.

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie je ferais tout ce que tu veux, lança blaise.

-Bon Ginny, j'ai eu Marie, elle est allée chercher Luna, Neville et Ernie. Renaud et Nicolas vont par leurs moyens.

-D'accord Sam, essaye d'arriver en avance, quand même, on a du emmener Harry et Ron.

Dans le portable de Ginny on entendit un freinage sec et direct puis :

-Quoi, le balafré et la belette !!

-T'as gagné Drago, je tiens à ma voiture donc donne le volant, bon a tout de suite Ginny.

Hermione regarda sa montre et fit remarquer à Ginny qu'il ne rester plus que 8 minutes avant le début de l'entraînement. Ginny passa le message à Samantha.

-Ginny, je te paris tout ce que tu veux, que je suis là en moins de 5 minutes, montre en main, bien sûr à condition que Drago me rende mon volant.

-Je te le laisse ton volant.

Puis on entendit la voix de Drago protesté et dire : «ton genoux et vers mon entrejambe et sa me fait peur » ou « tu m'étrangle ». On entendit Blaise faire remarquer que le changement de place aurait été plus simple de sortir de la voiture.

-Bon je te dis à toute suite Ginny, puis elle rajouta, accrochez vous et boucler vos ceintures.

-On y avait déjà pensé avec Draco au volant, lança Pansy et Blaise puis, on n'est pas sucidaire à ce point.

-J'adore la solidarité entre amis.

On n'entendit pas la suite puisque Samantha raccrocha son portable. Ginny regarda ensuite Hermione qui sous le regard étonné d'Harry et de Ron, avait mit sorti un chronomètre et l'avait enclencher.

Au bout de 4 min et 15 secondes, ils virent apparaître une voiture au designe sport et de couleur vert foncé. Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de freiner pour se garer. Elle rentra dans une place libre comme l'on voit dans certains films qu'avec l'aide du frein à main. Lorsque le moteur fut arrêté, la porte passager s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Pansy qui s'affala sur le trottoir en criant : « Terre !! »

-N'exagèrent pas Pan, déclarant Samantha en fermant la voiture et ayant mit l'antivol arrangé magiquement.

Hermione et Ginny virent Harry et Ron qui commençait à exploser, surtout le brun à la vue de Malfoy. Ginny se mit derrière Harry et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait pour le rassurer et lui chuchota : Se sont des espions qui travail pour l'ordre.

Pansy et Samantha s'approchèrent des deux filles pour les saluer mais leur route fut barrée par Harry et Ron.

-T'inquiète pas Potter, ici elles sont comme nous, on est sur un terrain de paix. On faite je me présente Samantha Delgado.

Harry hésitant au début, serra quand même la main de la serpentard. Puis ajouta :

-La seule Serpentard ayant été adopté et aussi riche que la famille Malfoy.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et posa son coude sur l'épaule de Samantha. Drago obtenu encore la réflexion : « Je ne suis pas ton accoudoir ».

-Elle plus riche que moi, et écoute dans le domaine de la gymnastique je suis quelqu'un d'autre donc on fait la paix.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main ainsi que Ron et Drago. Mais le groupe vit quand même Harry et Ron s'essuyer les mains sur leurs vestes. Hermione alla vers les deux garçons et leurs dits :

-Drago dit la vérité mais par contre il est toujours aussi prétentieux et sa tête à tendance à ne plus pouvoir passer à travers la porte.

-Je t'ai entendu Hermione, cria Drago.

Tous rigolèrent et ils virent aussi l'arriver de deux belles motos. Le premier garçon qui enleva son masque était Renaud reconnaissable à ses cheveux blond, pas autant que ceux de Drago. Le deuxième avait la peau mate et brun, c'était Nicolas. En voyant les motos aussi prés de sa voiture Samantha s'écria.

-Renaud, je te préviens si tu raille ma voiture tu es mort et ta moto finira à la décharge.

-Moi aussi je t'adore Samantha et je suis heureux de te revoir.

Nicolas arriva après avoir ranger son casque dans sa moto et dit d'un aire joyeux en se frottant les mains.

-Salut tout le monde, prés à faire des soleils, des Yurchenkos sans oublier les salto tendus. Puis il vit Harry et Ron et il ajouta en les désignant. Je peux savoir qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici.

Ginny prit son sac et lui répondit.

-Top longue histoire. Bon il ne manque plus Marie qui joue les covoiturages.

A ce moment une voiture bleu foncé arriva et se gara normalement. Une fille blonde sortie du côté conducteur. Elle ouvra le coffre et donna les sacs à chacun de leurs propriétaires. Neville, Ernie et Luna reconnu Harry et Ron.

-Vous faites de la gym maintenant, demanda Luna avec son aire lunatique.

-Non Luna, répondit Harry puis il se tourna vers Hermione pour souffler, Elle fait vraiment de la gym.

-Oui et tu seras étonné de la voire.

-Bon puisque tout le monde est là on peut y aller, Vickerman veut que l'on commence l'échauffement, j'ai reçu un message nous demandant de le faire car il est pris dans les embouteillage, cria Drago assez fort et qui se trouver quelque marche au dessus du reste du groupe.

-Hé, arrête de faire ton chef car sinon il va y avoir révolution comme dans mon pays natal. Et est ce que je dois te rappeler se qui est arriver au chef, lança Samantha.

Marie et Samantha se regardèrent et firent passèrent un doigt tout le long de leurs gorges. Drago dégluti mais fit quand même signe de monter les escaliers. Touts les autres firent de même et Hermione répondit à Harry et à Ron que Samantha et Marie étaient d'origine française.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans un couloir qui était surélevé par rapport au reste du gymnase, Marie se sépara du groupe pour aller à l'administration pendant que les autres regardaient le gymnase.


	3. Note de l'auteur

Je suis désolée pour le retard de mes publications car entre les cours et les entraînement je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je continu d'écrire les chapitres sur des feuilles mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit sur l'ordinateur.

Merci de votre compréhension et j'essayerais de mettre un chapitre bientôt.

Bisous magique, à bientôt.


End file.
